La sonrisa que desfigura, la favorita de Hiccup
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Modern! Au* Ruffnut odiaba su sonrisa, pues sabía perfectamente que está la hacía verse horrible... hasta que Hiccup le pidió expresamente que sonriera para él. (Hiccup/Ruffnut) Mención de Snotuff.


**¡Hola, mis amigos!**

 **Les traigo puro sugar Ruffcup *-***

 **En fin, los que me conocen bien saben que los Modern Au donde mis vikingos ya no son vikingos por razones obvias y yo no nos llevamos mucho. Pero esta linda idea me vino a la mente y no pude decirme a mi misma no para escribirla *-***

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **— La sonrisa que desfigura, la favorita de Hiccup —**

* * *

A Ruffnut le encantaba pensar que su forma de ser era más fuerte que el cliché social del siglo en el que le toco vivir. Sí, le encantaba, la hacía sentirse superior... Pero eso no era del todo cierto. Pues con la llegada de la adolescencia en su cuerpo y en su mente, toda duda globalizada en la mente de toda chica se instaló también en la suya, a pesar de lo muy fuerte que era su voluntad.

 _Se sentía fea. Porque sabía que era fea._

Ruffnut nació con una cara demasiado alargada, lo suficiente para que ninguna expresión que pusiese le cayera en gracia. Solo había una, la expresión de ligera melancolía, esa en la que sus labios no se curvaban ni hacía arriba ni hacía abajo, donde su rostro era alargado, pero no tanto. Entonces ella decidió que sonreiría poco o nada, para que la máxima belleza que su rostro podía alcanzar saliera siempre a la luz, no importándole si con esa expresion le estaba dando a entender erróneamente a todo el mundo algo como "se murió mi perro, no tengo ganas de nada". Era la única falla en su potente autoestima y detestaba mucho tenerla. Demasiado. Se sentía una hipócrita, pero no podía evitarlo.

Entonces, ocurrió.

Ella y su hermano mellizo habían sido inseparables... hasta esos días. En los que Tuffnut había tenido el valor suficiente para salir del armario y empezar a salir con su nuevo novio, inconscientemente dejándola de lado. Sintiéndose encerrada, salió de su casa, sola y sin rumbo fijo y terminó sentada en un banco de una calle desierta que, creía, solo ella transitaba. Sin hacer nada, solo matando el tiempo.

Cuan grande fue su sorpresa cuando, de un momento para otro, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

A su lado se había sentado un chico que ella bien conocía: Hiccup Haddock.

Él fue su primer, y de momento único, flechazo que tuvo cuando era una niña pequeña, pero ya estaba superado. Era, también, el chico más distinto a ella que le hubieran echado encima. Pues donde él era el hijo del honorable jefe de policía, ella era la hija de un policía corrupto, al cual despidieron y metieron en la cárcel por tráfico de drogas. Hiccup era, también, el chico más lindo que hayan visto nunca sus ojos. No atractivo, ni sexy, si no lindo. Muy lindo. El más lindo del mundo, se atrevería ella a decir. Pero estar como un tren no te servía de nada si eres tan friki nerd como Hiccup lo es y no te molestas en ocultarlo, de hecho él bien recibía cada día su "buena" ración de Bullyng en el instituto. Eso era otra cosa que los diferenciaba, pues nadie se atrevía a meterse con ella porque estaba "loca". Él era el estudiante más aplicado, mientras que ella pasaba los cursos por pura suerte. Él nunca se metía en problemas, mientras que ella ya tenía el despacho del director y el aula de castigos como su segundo hogar.

De hecho, debido a esas insalvables diferencias, ellos jamás hubieran tenido relación alguna... si no fuera por aquella vez en la que Ruffnut se coló en el lavabo de hombres, para tirar un petardo en uno de los retretes como broma, y a cambio se encontró a Hiccup... a punto de cortarse las venas.

Para resumir, ella le convenció para no hacer tal locura. Le salvó la vida. Y desde entonces él la ve con otros ojos.

— Hola Ruffnut —saludó el chico, sentándose a su lado en el banco.

No lo admitiría, pero se sentía muy feliz de encontrarse con ella por casualidad.

— Haddock —le devolvió esta el saludo, a su rara manera—, ¿puedo saber que haces aquí tú solo?

— Paseo a mi gato —él contestó rápidamente, y en cuanto lo dijo, Toothless, el gato negro del chico, se dejó ver. A Ruffnut le recorrió un escalofrío de terror por toda la columna, aunque nunca admitiría que le tenía miedo a ese gato. Y no era para menos. Pues era este un animalejo increíblemente sobreprotector. Una vez, Astrid, la muy guapa y popular de Astrid, que era la delegada de la clase de ambos, quiso acercarse a Hiccup para acordar unos asuntos con él a la salida de la institución. Pero al gato, que nunca se alejaba de él, no debió gustarle nada la cara de superioridad que la chica siempre ponía, o por lo menos la malinterpretó, pues estando ella a menos de tres pasos del joven, el felino ya le había saltado encima, dañando su hermosa cara con sus zarpas recién afiladas. Sí, todos le temían a Toothless, quien solo se mostraba manso con su dueño—, y lo mismo podría preguntarte yo.

— Solo paseaba y terminé aquí —contestó a su pregunta indirecta con un encogimiento de hombros—. Ya sabes, para matar el tiempo.

Y apareció de nuevo. Esa falsa cara melancólica que ella ponía ya por costumbre y a Hiccup se le encogió un poco el corazón. Pues se había dado cuenta de que la chica raramente se veía feliz. Quería saber el porque, quería ayudarla y después verla sonreír de manera sincera. Como sorpresivamente ella, la más insensible y bruta del instituto, había hecho por él en su momento de mayor necesidad.

— Oh... —soltó él, ante lo dicho por ella— Es raro verte sola. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

De nuevo, otro encogimiento de hombros.

— En una cita con su novio, supongo. Tampoco es que me importe.

— Curioso... —comentó él por lo bajo.

Ella le miro con duda.

— ¿Curioso por qué?

— Pues que hoy mi primo también tenía una cita con su novio. Eso es lo curioso, la coincidencia.

Ruffnut trató de no reírse en su cara. Era increíble como Hiccup, siendo tan listo, a veces no se daba cuenta de lo más obvio. O simplemente no le prestaba atención. Contrario a eso, le respondió.

— Tu primo es el novio de mi hermano, Hiccup.

El chico mostró sorpresa en su rostro durante unos segundos, antes de volver a la normalidad. Toothless saltó a su regazo y el chico le acarició distraídamente, ya por costumbre.

— Oh... Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas. Pero me sigue pareciendo una coincidencia, de todas formas. Que tu hermano y mi primo estén en una cita mientras que nosotros nos encontramos por casualidad porque salimos a la calle sin compañía, porque ellos nos dejaron solos.

La chica le miro sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo sabías...? —"que había salido a la calle por eso" iba a preguntar, pero él la interrumpió.

— Puedes llamarlo sexto sentido de chico piscis, supongo, aunque no confíe mucho en eso.

Ella rió con estrépito por eso, pero a Hiccup no le paso desapercibida la forma en la que trató de ocultar su rostro entre sus hombros mientras lo hacía.

— Está bien, chico pez —dijo, y él no supo si le llamaba así por su signo zodiacal o por su apellido.

— ¿Estás triste por algo? —por fin se atrevió a preguntar, su cuerpo temblando como un flan.

A su vez, ella sintió su corazón temblar. Por supuesto, Hiccup siempre había tenido afán por ayudar a los demás. Era lo que la había llevado a "enamorarse" de él cuando niña. Pero cuando el bullying comenzó para el pobre, esa vena suya de ayudar a los que le rodeaban pareció morir. Pareció. Ella secretamente admiraba el valor que Hiccup estaba mostrando ahora al preguntarle eso, pues normalmente todos le contestaban con un "pierdete bicho raro" ante esa pregunta, o actos peores. Eso había hecho que Hiccup temiera de preguntar cuando veía a alguien decaído. Pero ahora él se lo estaba preguntando a ella. A ella, que tenía fama de enloquecer y hacer explotar cosas cuando estaba mal. Definitivamente, Hiccup era valiente... tan valiente. Su corazón comenzó a bombear rápido, casi dejándola sin respiración. Al parecer, no tenía tan superado ese enamoramiento infantil por él como creía. Ocultó sus emociones encontradas arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? —y, contrario a lo que Hiccup esperaba, solo noto pura sincerad en sus palabras.

Eso le hizo sentirse aliviado, pero no por ello menos nervioso.

— Y, si no estás triste, ¿por qué no sonríes? No creo que vayas a morir por dejar de lado ese comportamiento agrio por un tiempo, si en realidad no lo sientes—Ruffnut casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escucharle.

Ahí salia a relucir su talón de aquiles.

— No... no me gusta mi sonrisa, eso es todo.

Se sorprendió tras decirlo. Ese había sido desde los doce su gran secreto, ni siquiera Tuffnut lo sabía. Pero no tuvo problemas en decirselo a Hiccup, casi sin pensarlo.

— ¡Oh, tienes que estar bromeando! —soltó el, con una pequeña risa. Era tan encantador...— ¿Qué tiene de malo tu sonrisa?

Ahí si que dudo, ¿iba a decirle su único punto flaco a alguien? En una milésima de segundo decidió confiar en Hiccup porque, ¡vamos! Era el chico bulleado, si lo divulgaba, ¿quién le creería?

— Me hace ver horrible —confesó.

Hiccup se mostró estupefacto. De todas las chicas, no esperaba que Ruffnut Thorston estuviera preocupada por su imagen para nada. Después, su rostro angelical se mostró serio.

— De seguro exageras.

Ella negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus trenzas rubias chocaran una con la otra en el aire.

— No, en serió. Es como si me desfigurase la cara.

Hiccup dejó de acariciar al animal, quien también tenía sus ojos clavados en la chica, y se cruzó de brazos.

— Bueno —dijo con toda la voz más segura que pudo poner—, ¿una sonrisa que desfigura la cara? Sin duda eso hay que verlo.

Ella comenzó a reír por no llorar. Hiccup no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando.

— Creeme, no quieres verlo.

— ¡Oh, pero si que quiero!

Y en esa, ambos adolescentes se enfrascaron en una infantil batalla de "que no" y "que sí", en la que Hiccup fue el vencedor por el aburrimiento de ella.

— ¡Esta bien! Sonreire para que lo veas, pero luego no digas que no te avise.

Él simplemente asintió y ella lo hizo. A Ruffnut le habría encantado pensar que su sonrisa en ese momento fue forzada, pero en realidad sabía perfectamente que la insistencia de Hiccup por verla sonreír le había dejado una especie de candor dentro de si que la incitaba a sonreír como una idiota.

Al verla, Hiccup se quedó estupefacto, a la vez que un tenue, casi imperceptible, rosa tiñó sus mejillas. Ella malinterpretó totalmente su reacción y dejo de sonreír, incómoda.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que era horrible —comentó sin expresión.

Hiccup pareció salir de su trance para contestar.

— Tienes razón, es horrible —y es que no podía mentir. Ruffnut tenía sonrisa de loca—. Pero lo prefiero.

Ella se sorprendió ante eso.

— ¿Cómo demonios te puede gustar más mi horrenda ssonrisa que mi cara de siempre?

— Prefiero con mucho verte fea si eso significa que eres feliz, a verte linda sabiendo que éstas mal.

La pasmosa sinceridad de Hiccup era otro de los detalles que hacían a su corazón latir desbocado. Aun así, contrario a cualquier otra quinceañera enamorada, ella no se sonrojo ni desvío su mirada a otra parte. Si no que le miró con unos incisivos ojos azules.

— Sin duda estás loco, Haddock.

— Pero así me quieres —se burló él, sonriendo.

Y, entonces sí, se sonrojo.

¿En que momento de ese tiempo que llevaban juntos el friki nerd se había vuelto tan perfecto a sus ojos?

Toothless saltó del regazo de su humano y se acercó a la joven y, para sorpresa de ambos chicos, el felino se acurrucó cerca de ella y ronroneó.

— ¡Wow, hasta a Toothless le gustas! —exclamó Hiccup— Eso si que es un logro.

Ciertamente, lo era. Pues el felino solo se había mostrado así de manso con Hiccup y ahora también con ella.

— Supongo... —Ruffnut le rascó entre las orejas al felino.

— Ruffnut...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podrias sonreír de nuevo? Para mi, porfa... —pidió poniendo ojos de cachorrito tras sus gafas.

Sencillamente adorable. Ella no pudo negarse. Obteniendo como premio la sincera sonrisa del joven de vuelta. Ambos descubrieron ese día que su sonrisa favorita era la del contrario. Sobretodo en el día en que ambas sonrisas se fusionaron en su primer beso.

Pero eso es harina de otro saco.

* * *

 **Hace unos dos años, más o menos, en que me di cuenta, gracias a mi hermana BuhoOscuro16, de que Ruffnut se ve más o menos linda dependiendo de las diferentes expresiones que pone y ¡por Thor que hay algunas con en las que es aun más guapa que la oxigenada de Astrid! *-***

 **Además, todos sabemos que aunque ella es "fea" eso no le importa porque, vamos, ¡estamos hablando de una vikinga! Pero hoy me pregunté ¿si estuviera en el siglo XXI, seguiría estando tan segura de si misma? Como resultado no pudo evitar escribir este pequeño Ruffcup.**

 **Espero que os gustase ;)**

 **¡Nos vemos~!**


End file.
